House of Anubis: Sibuna jr
by Nickishea
Summary: Its time to send the kids to anubis house the gang is ready and sends there kids knowing that they are sibuna at heart They were taught about sibuna when they were children so it is like a fairytale to them that they are about to live Through drama mysteries and it all can sibuna make it through their first year with all the pressure of being the next generation. T for swearing etc
1. Happy birthday jess and nessa

**JESSICA'S POV**

I woke up to see my brothers and parents hovering over me. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! they all screamed startling me. WHAT THE HELL?! my sister screamed as she woke up. ya what she said. i said while we all laughed. My brothers gave us birthday punches and we fought back but our parents only laughed and smiled at all the similarities between us and them...hey we're millers its common dont judge. Ok guys pancakes are downstairs but you have to finish packing as soon as your done sibuna needs to get in there cause the old sibuna just graduated lets go. my mom ( patricia ) said as we all ran downstairs. ness. i said. ya jess. we laughed. its still funny that our nicknames rhyme... ANYWAY i just realized something said looking at our phones. oh no! which phone do you think will ring first and who will it be. she said. my phone and it will be ali kevin ryder and... _andrew_. i said. well duh they always call first and for some reason everyone always calls your phone when they want to talk to both of us. i finished. ya thats true. she said

_RING!... RING!...RING!_

_hey!_

_happy birthday bitch!. andrew said as i screamed nessa its for you_

_hey!_

_happy birthday!_

_oh hi andrew what did you say that made her give me the phone_

_i just said happy birthday bitch_

_there was laughing in the backround and nessa screamed said ALI!_

_ALI! i yelled running back to her phone we pressed speaker_

_umm hello we were talking andrew said as ali pulled away the phone_

_yay! the real bitch is gone! i screamed_

_we all laughed_

_happy bday sorry about my annoying brother_

_ya so am i and thanks i said_

_nessa rolled her eyes and said thanks_

_well ryder and kev say happy birthday to but we have to finish packing _

_ya us too_

_k bye_

_bye_

I cant believe i get to spend a year with ali in the same house as me nessa ali and i are sooo sharing a room i hope andrew picks a room off a cliff. i thought smiling man i hate that fucking bitch.

**IM TELLING YOU KNOW IF YOU DONT CURSE THEN THIS IS NOT THE FANFIC FOR YOU!**


	2. Samantha

**Samantha's pov**

_Happy birthday! me and my sister screamed_

_thanks guys! jess and nessa said_

_no problem so are we the last ones to call_

_ya first was the clarkes of course sadly andrew was the first one to call but ali grabbed the phone from him so after that it was ok_

_cool so have you finished packing i can't wait to get there_

_we just finished and i know right this is so exciting i can't wait to get my sibuna on. nessa said_

_i heard a slap how are we twins again? jess said_

_we all laughed_

_well we better get going its time to leave. i said exited_

_ya us too_

_bye_

_bye. they replied_

I felt a tear stream down my face. what if im not good enough i'll be putting us all at risk im the chosen one everything is on me, why? i said to chloe. it will be ok you'll be a great leader and you know it plus your already a great sister. and you have the osirians thats right osirian**S **thats two people to protect you plus all of your other friends we're a big sibuna group we'll be fine! And you know that kevin would never let anything happen to you. said chloe poking and teasing me. ya i guess so. i said giggling.

**SORRY THAT ONE WAS RIDICULOUSLY SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG SINCE THEY HAVE THE LONG ROAD TRIP TO GET THERE ON A HUGE PERSONAL BUS I WISH I COULD DO THAT!**


	3. Angie and Annabel

**Read my other stories just posted a new chapter on A thousand years: peddie! REAADDDDD!... please... :)**

Angelina's pov

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR JESS AND NESSA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Me and Annabel sang into the phone.

You can't see us right now but we're doing jazz hands. Annabel said.

Oh my, how i missed your annoying girly things. Nessa said.

I can't wait to see you guys! We're almost done packing so far i've finished 4 of my clothing suitcases and 2 of my makeup bags, just 3 more bags of shoes and 2 of accessories to go. i said. Annabel is bringing the same amount of stuff as me in the same amount of suitcases and she's already done i just dont get how she did it.

Oh dear god. Are you even packing stuff for your room! Jessica said.

Yes, we each have 2 bags of stuff for our rooms that are already packed. Annabel said.

Im gonna go finish packing we're leaving soon and i still got 5 bags to go! i said.

Dear god i dont even have 5 bags in total, only 4! Nessa said.

You got your problems, and i got mine. Annabel said as we all laughed.

Whatever, thanks for the birthday call, bye guys see you soon! Jess said.

No problem see you soon bye! Annabel said.

**Ok so i know these are the most insanely short chapters but i'm not gonna do any birthday calls anymore now i'm gonna get to real chapters i guesssssss?**

**read my other stories all different but all good!**


End file.
